Jorja Park
Jorja Park (born September 12, 1993) is an American actress and singer. She rose to fame as a child as her role of The Child in Cursed Child. She also portrayed young pirate Charlotte in Voyagers, Kim in the ABC series Crash, Alice in the first season of 11:11 and has appeared in numerous Disney creations in her teenhood. In 2013 she released her debut album, Strings. Early Life Jorja was born in Florida, United States to a single Korean mother. She is the older half-sister to actress, Lara Anne. As a child, Jorja attended singing lessons and when she was eight years old briefly attended dance class for two years before going into acting. Career 2003-2010: Breakout as a child actress and Disney roles Jorja began her acting career in 2003 at the age of ten. She became a name early in her career when she acted as The Child in the 2003 movie, Cursed Child, in which she was nominated for two awards. Jorja appeared in Misty Thief (2004) before starring in her next major role as Charlotte in the pirate movie, Voyagers. Her performance in Voyagers landed her her first major award win as Best Child Performance. Jorja made a cameo appearance in her first television role in 2006 as Madeline in Joey. She starred as Ellie in Men in the End and Andrea in The Winter's Touch. In 2007, Jorja was signed in a short contract with Disney. During this time, she appeared in six Disney produced movies, including Camp Rock (2008), animated movie The Dolphin's Cove (2009) as lead character Baby and Glue (2010) as Andy. She also appeared in her first major television role as Mika in Disney Channel's As the Bell Rings, which skyrocketted her more as a face and known figure to kids on Disney Channel. In 2010, Jorja left her contract with Disney at the age of 17 to pursue further career opportunities. 2011-2015: Singing debut, Jorja made a recurring appearance as Annie in Glee, appearing for six episodes over the course of 2011. During this time, she also appeared in the successful movie, Werewolves, as Penny and The Mold as Cammy. In 2012, Jorja also made a small appearence in the movie The Hidden Pistol as Dana. In 2012 she also announced that she would be releasing her debut as a singer, the album later being called Strings, which was released in 2013 to mixed reviews. Nonetheless, Strings' lead single, "Twenty", went on to peak at #11 in the US charts. From 2012 until 2016, Jorja focused more on her education and only appeared briefly in television series such as Orange is the New Black as Lilith, who made an appearance in only one episode, and Disney's Unleashed, where she made an appearance as Alice in two episodes. She also appeared as Alice in 11:11, a kind police officer, who appeared throughout season one before being killed off in the finale. Jorja was praised for her potrayal of Alice. In 2015, it was announced that Jorja had been cast in the upcoming ABC series, Crash which was set to premiere in 2016. In the same year, Jorja had also been cast for prison television show, Hard Time, although not many details were revealed. 2016-2018: Breakout into major roles From 2016 until 2018, Jorja appeared in two seasons of ABC's Crash as Kim. During this time, she was nominated for eight awards of which she won four. It was her first major television role, which was widely positivly recieved. Many saying the character was likable and human. In the second season, Jorja's character was killed off in a surprise twist. Jorja played Berry in The Wall (2016). Jorja also released her second album, Love Me. The lead single, "Now I'm A Goner" peaked at #6 in the US charts. Jorja starred in Stigma and Please Don't Say You Love Me in 2017, playing Jemma and Holly respectivly. In 2018, Jorja played Anna in Mortal Engines. From 2017 until 2019, Jorja starred in the prison television show, Hard Time, in which she portrayed Ahn, a hardened prisoner sentenced for murder that she allegedly did not commit. 2019-present: Jorja was written out of Hard Time in 2019 after her character, Ahn, had been found not guilty after a retrail for her case and subsequently was released from prison. Jorja is currently starring as Heidi in the television adaptation of Shadowhunters. Personal Life Jorja currently lives in Los Angeles with her dog, Bullet. Filmography Television Film Discography *Strings (2013) *Love Me (2016) *JP3 (2019; Upcoming) Awards and Nominations Trivia *Jorja is 5 foot 3 inches tall. See also */Filmography/ Category:Actresses